


Rare Fire

by Gyogyo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dark Past, Demi and Bi Lotor, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Galra Traditions, Past Relationship(s), Porn with Feelings, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyogyo/pseuds/Gyogyo
Summary: Lotor invited Allura for an evening together.They fall into the past, into fire and into each other.





	Rare Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mutedtempest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedtempest/gifts), [beansquat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansquat/gifts).



> Many sincere thanks to @mutedtempest for inspiring me to finish this and to @beansquat for encouragement and for helping me name things. (Ahem, special friends alien lube)
> 
> This isn't a true sequel to "There is a Field for Us' but it is what I'd call a natural successor and the resolution piece to that UST.

Allura removed her heirloom earrings with reverence, one by one.

She held them up against the light of the orb-like sconce on the ceiling of Lotor's private chambers to see how the centers of twin tetrahedrons emanated with glimmering light. They were shaped from a native Altean gem and their beauty still held meaning for her. Both the precious stones from which they were crafted and the tradition of astrology that gave them import were long extinct, but they had once sparkled brightly against her mother's hair. As they sparkled now. She wished to prolong this moment as long as possible. Allura knew, instinctually, that as soon as she set them down on the tray next to Lotor's wines she would forget them there before the end of the night.

The jewels touched the metal tray with a pleasant sound. Without missing a beat, Lotor greeted her with a soft smile and a small glass filled about halfway with a deep teal drink she'd never seen before. "I'm glad you made it." he said and his nervous eagerness was hard to miss.  
  
It was impossible not to mirror his smile. "But of course I made it! Thank you for doing all this by the way."   
  
Lotor had placed a security shut down on the entire corridor leading to his room and it allowed Allura a discrete path to take in the Galran ship, in only her sleeping gown, a beautiful white with indigo lining. 

"You certainly know how to make me feel welcome." Allura took the drink from him and as they each took their wine together she keep her eyes open to admire the deep red and gray robes he wore, open at the chest and bound tightly at the waist. His hair was folded neatly and tied into a fanned out bun at his nape. 

They placed their empty glasses on the tray. It was a mere single gulp for each. He extended a hand to her. "My lady?"

She took his hand and her heart picked up it's pace as she let him walk her to bed. 

They were quick to lay down together. Lotor behind her, curled around her body in a protective hold. As she delicately untied the fancy ties of her robe there was the rustling of fabric from him. He tossed away the heavy binding of dense fabric that gave elegant structure to his waist. It landed with a shuffle at the side of the pod where the bed was set up.

He stretched out to reach for something in the nearest adjoining alcove. It was a shallow silver disc with lid and latch.

“ _Käxdem_ salve.” He explained simply. “It’s alright, it’s a very common thing for easing, ah…relations.”

She turned to looked at him as best she could and raised an eyebrow. 

“The Galra are a duplicitous people.” He said quietly. “They are known to seek partners outside the tradition of blood, devise potions and ointments for those love games and yet they shun the offspring of such unions.”

Allura reached a hand to cup the side of his face and shushed him. “That’s not us.”

“No, no of course not. Never mind that. I’m sorry I should even think of that _now_.”

"That's very, um, thoughtful of you though?" She watched as he opened the disc-like container.

“This may take time. It’s your first experience with the salve. It will numb upon initial contact but afterwards the sensation may be quite intense.”

Allura trusted Lotor with this. She’d been happy to let him design the night and was impressed with how he donned what must have been his best robe and put his hair up for her. He swirled two fingers on the smooth surface of the balm. Allura nodded and hummed. “Then take your time with me.”

He made a show of melting it with the heat between his fingers. 

"Lotor what about you?"

“My body will react to you on its own.”

"Ah." She supposed she'd have to trust him with that as well. 

"Talk to me." She added, firmly. "I want you to talk to me."

"As you wish. But know I'm not a poet, Allura. I have thought of some metaphors for your beauty though. How shall I start?"

"Not like that." She said, forcing down the endearment she felt for him right then. He'd already bewitched her into bed before she even came into his room and Allura didn't really need pretty words to feel good in his arms. "I want you to talk about the past."

"Hmm? What about the past?"

"You've done this before. And its hurt you."

He seemed to freeze and a drop of the now liquid salve slid down his hand, dripped off his forearm to be wasted on the bedsheets. 

"I don't want you to feel any kind of hurt when you're with me."

He didn't say anything at first.

"You know I'm attuned to feel out these sort of things. I’m an alchemist of energy.  I want you. But your love is tinged with fear. I want you to let that... go."

“Ha, do you usually start the night off with emotional sabotage?” He said, with some forced humor. 

Her nose wrinkled at that.

“You want me to recount my old bedmates while also trying to put you in the mood? Princess, that’s most… unusual.” He said and she could practically hear how his eyebrow raised with the inflection in his voice. "And I do not _usually_ balk at a challenge."

Allura stroked his hand where it rested wetly on her hip. “I’m not asking you to go into any sort of detail you're uncomfortable with, just to talk to me. I wouldn't be able to feel your energy if I didn’t accept it for all that it is."

“If I tell you the stories of two from my past, will you be satisfied?”

“If it unburdens you, then yes.”

“That may depend on how you feel afterwards. I would not wish to transfer a burden without need." He reached for another scoop of salve to replace what had melted on her. "Especially in the bedroom." He added, still incredulous about that.

“Hmm, never underestimate my resilience, Prince Lotor. And so far I’ve only managed to fall deeper in love.” She said, softly, blushing. 

He swept her hair over her shoulder to expose the skin underneath. She could feel him sigh he kissed the back of her neck. “I thought I could remake myself with you. Bury everything else.”

"I'd uncover you anyway." she said as she felt him rub down the crease of her inner thigh. "One way or another."

A long while passed as Lotor seemed to be thinking of how to go on speaking. When he did, his voice was low. 

“I have loved others. Not a great many, granted. When I tell you their stories you will have to forgive me my unsentimental account. It was long ago and I still feel much regret.”

She sighed into him and his hand worked the salve between her legs. She felt...well, little with any real clarity. Only a mild pressure and lulling heat. The strange pleasant numbness took effect. 

"My guide and advisor on the mining planet I was charged with." Lotor said, like it was a confession he'd never uttered before. "I don’t think she quite trusted me at first.”  
   
“Oh.” Allura said and her heart instantly dropped, feeling all at once guilty when she understood what she was asking him to relive. But she was ready for whatever would come of this.

“She had a governing position before I had arrived. I told her everything I knew about the Komar machine and my intentions to find a more sustainable, safer method for mining quintessence. The same as what I told you on Oriande."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't know what became of her. She may have perished with her people and the planet. She may have gone into hiding on some outer world so far away that is exists beyond the reach of the Empire." 

Allura took his free hand and he gripped it tightly. "All the same, she taught me the language and cultures so that I might better navigate their world and feel at home there. She imparted me with every possible support, belief... Her love. She made my mission her life's work. And she has nothing in return for it. I think she might have wanted me to keep their memory alive in some way, but I failed that utterly. After my exile I didn't even... _think_ of it. For all that she did, she has no champion for her culture. No sages to appease. Her only Sage has all but forgotten the language."

Once he said these secret things, once they were laid bare for Allura to hear, she pulled his arm around her and held she held against her chest. In their pause, Lotor's fingers quickened their massage over her, sending waves of pleasure coursing through.

"There was also a warrior in the arena. A young man possessed of fiery purpose."

Somehow, Allura hadn't thought to expect that. But she pat her lips over his knuckles and let him continue. 

 _"Mahraativ Zera."_ Lotor pronounced the Galran word as he would for Galra ears and the exact phonetics was something Allura knew she could never duplicate. There was a sound in the middle that seemed to come from deep in the chest. He paused again to tease a finger inside her. She felt the slide of it but little sensation beyond that as he was coated with the numbing salve. 

"That is the name of a sacred fire collected on Feyiv. It not the same thing as the Emperor's flame but more for personal ceremonies. It doesn't really translate but has many monikers. It's the anointing fire, the cold fire. Fire of the body. It’s for warriors, sporting fighters and for those seeking purification before death. The gladiator handlers poured it from giant bowls over our heads. It spreads and burns like any fire would but does not destroy the flesh. It's more to cleanse the spirit with pain, you see."

"The gladiators, Lotor?"

"I was one for a time. It's a rite that must be endured by any ostracized Galra in order to reenter society. This man was the only one among us who didn't scream out during  _Mahraativ Zera._ The Galra blood was nearly bred out of him. His eyes alone told of that part of his heritage.  He was without any family but believed that he had distant relations within the empire and wanted to go to them. Believed they would want him in return, I suppose. Truly though, the rites of combat did not suit him." Lotor paused as if to smile fondly. "He took the anointment better than even the finest among us. His claim to be elevated into society was as strong as my own, Prince or not. But it wasn't to be."

"It's okay, love. No fear." she said and kissed wherever she could.

"We were made to share a place in the gladiatorial stables as we were both deemed half-breeds. The fire demands a terrible toll. I wanted to reach out and touch him but our bodies were still burning and I couldn’t for the pain of it. We looked on each other though. Eyes can be their own comfort."

"He died there..." Allura supplied hesitantly. 

“Allura, _I_ slew him in the arena. There could be only one of mixed blood to progress.”

"Have you ever told anyone this?"

"No, only you. And I feel.... I want to feel that they are at peace."

A blue light glowed at their hands. Allura's energy flowed into him then and communicated what words could not explain. Her alchemy was the way she could show him things her with soul that had no other way of transference. _Rest assured._

She felt the jut of his chin press between her shoulders.  "T-thank you, Allura."

"No, thank you." she said and returned to kissing the inside of his wrist. "I needed to know."

"And you truly do not think less of me?"

Lighted glowed over their connected hands once more. "I do not. ...I will always want you. And I think I'd rather like to be your last. The one you'll love for the rest of your days."

"Allura." He breathed. He may as well have been using Galran tones to form her name, it felt like it was coming from so deep within.

She had been only vaguely aware of the continuous, deliberate movement of his hand. It soothed her in a way but was still a tad bizarre without fully being able to feel him. "How's it coming?" Her voice possessed of a sexiness she didn't quite recognize as her own. 

“You should take a look if you’re curious.”

Allura did.

What she saw was his knuckles pressed flush against her.

It took her a moment to realize what that even meant. Three fingers grouped together and as deep as they would go. The room started spinning and she let her head fall back against him for support as much as to look away and catch her breath. 

“Oh my stars. Lotor I wasn’t ready for that.”

The k _äxdem_   protected her from the pain of that stretch but it was somewhat unnerving to suddenly be made aware of how far along they were. It lit up her mind, awakened her body. She started shaking. 

“Breathe Allura. It’s alright. You're alright."

“I am.”

“I can’t hear it. Breathe now, beautiful. So that I can hear.”

That loosened any remaining control she was latching onto. Allura was glad for it, she wanted to shed her composure. She wanted him to hear what he was doing to her, especially as he employed that deep velvet voice of his. It wasn't long before the sound of her shuddering open-mouthed breaths filled the whole room. It felt better to let her lungs cry out and drink in. 

“Ah, good. Yes. You’re feeling good.” he said as his hand started working again. He thrust in short bursts, precisely.

Allura dared to look again and saw the tendons in his wrist working hard. 

She couldn't take much more of this. 

She could feel a prickle from her toes to her scalp as the numbness waned and the salve progressed to its other effects. _That was fast._  As fast as it took to numb her, it flared with the full array of color and heat. She turned to her back and writhed as she watched the trembling of the muscles in his upper chest as these short thrusts gained strength, coming from his shoulder down. She grabbed his wrist and pushed it away. That was enough and more. She spread out her legs just to remember she could move them and panted at the ceiling. 

After a while Allura sat up and found him now braced on his knees and gripping his swollen erection.

" _Oh._ You're... ready." She said as a matter of fact. 

"So are you." he said. 

They were both on their knees and facing each other and Lotor was still so incredibly tall. He guided her hand to replace his and thrust within her hold. 

When Allura finally felt his arousal, she was made immediately grateful for every single tick of his prep. Understood why he needed to make it easier for their first time. He was large, but then again, everything about him seemed large so that shouldn't have come as a surprise. But his shape was...different, more. She appreciated that he valued their pleasure enough to skip the struggle it would take to achieve it. 

Her body seemed to hum, desperate to join with him. She fell to her back, letting her hair and robe splay freely around her. Lotor made short work of dropping his open robe off his shoulders and letting it fall down his arms away from him so that he was completely bare before her. 

Still, she imagined pain, expected it. She stared up, frowning at the ceiling as she waited for it. For an instant, Allura thought of her earrings and where they sat in a tray across the room and the threshold from where there was no returning. She let out a half-hearted scream when he finally entered her, to hail the pain…but there was none to be found. None at all. Just him. Molten, like the ceremonial anointing fire he spoke of. The fire for bathing warriors. 

Perhaps it was due to the salve that coated her or Lotor’s skill in preparation or her own readiness or the simple fact that real pain didn’t exist in dreams but her cry quickly morphed into a prolonged, trailing moan as he pressed in firm and deep. Her heart jolted. Then raced. She looked up at him just in time to see a hard snarl melt into satisfaction. 

It was gorgeous and good for her. Watching the cords of his neck stand out awakened a need Allura didn’t know she had. She wanted to see his lips pull back around his fierce teeth again. If only for a wild second. She wanted to see Lotor look down on her as though she was one who was about to receive his sword. She wanted him to gasp for dear life and fight her off, then fight his way back in. But they were locked in place now, stalemated as the intimacy settled in. 

There was only so much time for their bodies meditate around each other in this perfectly still joining before she knew what would happen. They would move. And the sex would probably eat her alive. 

He looked at her, gently holding onto her gaze, almost for fear she would look away. “Allura, how do you feel?”

Without thinking, she rubbed his forearm and answered quickly. “I’m fine, I just need to breath for a moment. One moment please.”

“Take all the time in world. I- May I kiss you for a while?”

“Kiss me? You’re already… Ah-“ she laughed and her body contracted with it from diaphragm to pelvis. Some tightly wound spring started to uncoil. “Yes please. Kiss me.” she said with something between a smile and a gasp plastered to her face.

He arms scooped under her back in a way that made her arch to him. He didn't stick to mere kissing for very long. Where ever her skin was pulled tight across her ribs he dragged his bared teeth down, careful with the point of his fangs and his tongue laved over her on the way back up. She looked down her body, at him to find him looking atback at her. There was intent in his eyes as they darted up to the peak of her breast. He practically crawled forward. His mouth opened up above her nipple. He went down, wet and hungry to suck on her. 

The salve was doing strange and wonderful things to them. It numbed yes, it soothed pain, but now it melded them with an identical heat. It made her feel urgent, hungry. Allura couldn’t discern the difference between the insistent clenching of her own core and the pulse that made his cock flex up powerfully, hard and ready inside her, even as their hips were pressed together and unmoving. They couldn’t hold off any longer. Things were about to break.

Allura had realized for some time that she was in love with his softness. She saw what was gentle about him and took it as a treasure for her heart. But now she needed to see for herself just how hard Lotor could fuck, and how fast. 

She rolled her hips against him once but before she could command he take her at last, Lotor pinned both her wrists by her head, leaned forward and started. 

Despite all of Lotor’s coaching on how breathe as freely as needed, Allura couldn’t take a single breath after that.

Lotor pushed hard onto her wrists and his strong beautiful surges were taking her as high as she go, faster than she could imagine. She drew her knees up and let her feet trail over his sides to open herself and better receive his hard thrusts. She felt the roll of his muscles as he moved

The slickness of her sweat belonged to her. Allura thought she might have only truly existed on the surface of her own skin, but white hot stars were clashing and daring to self-destruct. Just under the surface was some kind of cosmic spar she could not control but waited eagerly for that imminent explosion. It wasn't something that skin should've been able to contain. And it didn't. She came hard and fast. With a silent scream and clenching fists. 

He pulled out. “Are you hurting?”

She fell limp and felt bad for not being able to answer right away. “N-no. No I’m okay, I think? I think I….” Her face was burning. Words escaped her.

“You got me there…so, so.” She gasped in disbelief. “You got me to-I’m sorry, I couldn’t hold it back.”

She felt his growl rumble through her from the place his chest pressed against her stomach. She felt more than heard as his devilish pride manifested in this deep vibration. “Ah, I felt you. I wasn’t sure?”

She’d released so much there wasn’t much room for embarrassment or confusion. Allura’s heavy breathing turned into half-formed laughter. She felt strangely giddy. 

Lotor’s breath puffed steadily on her neck. His hands gently pushed the hair away from her face, and repeated it again and gain after her hairline was smoothed for the love of the motion. His hips continued their mission as he thrust his full length against her. 

Allura’s mouth went dry and her voice abandoned her as his length carved a hot slick path against the sensitive skin on the wing of her hip. He pressed on the outside of her with the same steady, driving intensity as he did just a few moments ago inside, at her core.

”Lotor, please…I want to touch you.”

“Help me.” he begged with a growl. 

The sudden power in his voice inflamed her desire and she reached her hand down to press on the hard length of him, hold him flush against the hollow curve of her hip, making a tight place for him between her thigh and belly. 

It wasn’t quite enough for him, or her for that matter. Allura reached further and grabbed him as hard as she dared. He grunted and snarled and she felt it again. That feeling. Like she was at the end of his sword and grinning up the blade.

“Give it to me.” she growled back.

She felt him contract hard in her hand. It was unmistakable. She held him where his body was delivering his orgasm. The tighter she squeezed the harder he pulsed. He wasn’t loud, no. She was keenly aware of acutal volume because he didn’t fill the room as she had with her desperate lungs. But their faces were pressed together cheek-to-cheek. The sweat of his brow dripped down, ran past her hairline to tickle her scalp. His lips flirted open against the inner shell of her ear. His panting and breaking cry absolutely drowned her senses like roared pump of blood in her head. A sound made impossibly loud for her by its proximity. Just for her.

She listened as he coursed with what felt like both mindless pain and joyous relief, desperate for air.

Allura held him while he recovered.

Lotor got up on his elbows and scoot up to kiss her forehead.

He looked down her body. “I’ll wash you.” he said, by way of an apology.

Allura looked down as well to see that he’d made an embarrassment of a great swath of her. "Ah, sure. I-I loved that by the way."

He smiled at her and lowered his head to kiss her on the lips. 

 


End file.
